The purpose of this study is to characterize the pharmacokinetics and pharmaco-dynamics of cefapime when given by continuous infusion and by intermittent dosing. Cefapime is a fourth generation cephalosporin and has a pharmacokinetic profile and microbiologic activity which is very similar to ceftazi-dime, a drug which demonstrates excellent activity against Pseudomonas aeruginosa. However, the optimal dosing regimen for many antimicrobials is still very much an unknown. It is unclear if intermittent dosing optimizes the relationship between drug concentration and drug activity or toxicity. This study uses 12 healthy volunteers who will be randomly assigned to two treatment groups. A pharmacodynamic analysis will be performed by comparing the Serum Inhibitory Titer and time-kill studies of cefepime administered by continuous infusion and intermittent dosing against several gram-positive and gram-negative aerobic bacteria.